More Than Just a Rose
by Emarold Heart
Summary: Flora and Marta find a book with a woman who looks like Flora on it and choas breaks loose. Luckly the two run into Kurama and his friends. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first Winx Fic so be nice also my policy is I need one reveiw before the next chapter goes up. Also if I misspell something try to ignore it I'm not the best speller even with a computer. This fic will have Flora/Kurama as the main parting and maybe others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: Might be mild langue later..

Chapter1) Bed of Roses

It was over senior year had flown by for Stella, Bloom, Flora, Techna, and Musa. This was it sure they'd write and keep in touch and try to see each other as often as they could but it was depressing to Flora to leave the friends she loved so dearly.

"Hey Flora.." Marta ran to catch Flora. Marta was a witch but one who had also become on e of their closest friends. "Hey why don't you let me come with you?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Flora smiled her sadness lifting a bit. The two of them proceeded to the transportation station to go to Flora's home realm.

(On Earth)

Kurama had just gotten back from another difficult case, and was glad the school year was over. Usually after cases like the last Kurama had a lot of work to do but this time a hot shower was all he need. After his shower Kurama could sit down and enjoy a meal with his family, but first his shower. Kurama turned on the hot water letting it run a bit before stepping in. The heat of the water felt good against his chilled skin. The heat of passion is better. Yoko whispered in his mind.

Shut up! I'm not a pervert like you! Kurama scolded Yoko. Yoko was still mad about Kurama rejecting one of the more grateful women who was will to give herself to him. If Kurama ever slept with a woman he would be in love and she would return his feelings, not just some one-night stand. Kurama ran his fingers through his long wet red hair pushing it all back was it would be easier to wash. Kurama's eyes darted towards the door as someone knocked on it.

"Some one's in here!" He called.

"Kurama that was your friend Yuske he said he needs to talk with you right away." His mother called back.

"All right Mother." So much for relaxing. Kurama sighed pouring some shampoo into his palm.

(Flora's Home Realm)

"Wow this is great Flora." Marta smiled laying her bag down on the bed she'd been give. She was going to stay in the guest quarters. Flora giggled at Marta's enthusiasm. "Thanks again Flora for letting me stay with you."

"Oh, it's no problem sweetie." Flora smiled. "Well I should go unpack myself." Flora headed towards her own room. She had missed her room, with all the flowers and plants in it. Flora shut her door and put her suitcase on her bed. She proceeded to pout her stuff away when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." She called.

"Princess Flora your parents wish to speak with you as soon as possible." The guard told her and opened her door to let Marta through.

"Thank you." Flora replied. Marta stared at her room with awe. "Come on Marta I want you to meet my parents." Flora grabbed Marta's hand and both of them went towards the main hall and throne room.. "Mother, Father you wanted to see me?" Flora called.

"Yes, sweetie." Flora's Mother walked over to the two girls. 'Oh it's so good to see you." Flora and her mother embraced for a moment then Flora turned to Marta.

"This is Marta, she the good witch I wrote you guys about. I told her it was okay if she stayed with us for a while."

"All right. But Flora have you considered maybe that it's about time you should get a boyfriend?" Flora's mother said.

"I really haven't felt any attraction towards anyone yet." Flora answered. Her mother sighed and told the two they could leave. "You don't think it's odd that I don't have a boyfriend do you Marta?" Flora asked.

"Of course not love is something you can rush." Marta said as they entered Flora's room. Flora hugged Marta and thanked her for understanding. Marta and Flora left Flora's room so she could give Marta the grand tour. Marta was most interested in their library it was huge with thousands of books. "Hey Flora what's this book about?" Marta held up a book with Roses and a young woman on it.

"I don't know let's take a look." Flora said as Marta opened the book. "It says, 'Long ago a goddess named Orchala fell in love with a mortal man but their love was forbidden. She stayed with him till he died and for his grave created a bed of roses. She then asked her father for the biggest favor ever. She asked him to rewind time and turn her into a mortal farie. The day she returned to he was waiting for her immortal form. To ensure him that she was the goddess she handed him her favor flower a rose.'" Flora finished.

"Wow look at her picture, she looks like you Flora." Marta exclaimed. The woman did look like Flora but she had purple hair instead of brown and she was being held by a man with black hair and beautiful green eyes.

"No she doesn't." Flora laughed. "Well her story is really romantic." The two of them laughed but stopped when an odd green light came from flora's mirror.

"Did you see that?" Marta asked staring at the mirror. Flora got up and approached the mirror touching her fingers to the mirror.

"Looks like we were seeing things." Flora said turning her back to the mirror and walking back to Marta.

"Flora! Look out!!" Marta screamed. The green light they had seen before had engulfed them. The two of them landed on a thick patch of moss but where neither of them knew. "Hey who are they?" Marta pointed at a group of people coming at them.

"Come on girlies and we won't hurt you." One of them grabbed Marta's arm.

"Back off. Pterodactyl vines!" Flora cast the spell and once Marta was free they ran.

(Kuwabara's house)

"Glad you could show Kurama." Yuske said as Kurama enter the room. "Okay toddler what's the mission this time."

"Don't call me that! Any ways the new mission is this find this group of demons they're going after a power that supposable disappeared years ago." Koenma went on.

"And let me guess you've realized there's away they can get it and use it to empower themselves." Yuske interrupted. Kurama pondered this new mission why would a power source disappear then return?

"Any ways this should be their hide out at this location." Koenma said.

Author's Note: Yes I'm leaving it there so if you want more review.


	2. Confrontations

Author's note: Sorry it took me a bit longer to update then plan my computers is dying so updates may be slow for a bit. Also thank you to all my reviewers I had five reviews I'm so happy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own either Winx Club or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Warning Mild violence, Pairings of Flora/Kurama, and possible more.

Chapter2) Confrontations

Flora and Marta flew/ran as fast as they could trying to escape their pursuer. Marta grabbed Flora hand pulling her over into a bush.

"I'll get ride of them." Marta said waving her hands in the air conjuring one of her illusion spells. Two look-a-likes of the girls ran off and the demons chased after them leaving Flora and Marta in the clear. "Well we lost them." Marta smiled standing up.

"Looks that way." Flora brushed the dirt and dust off her skirt. "Come on… we should probably get out of here." Flora and Marta stared back the way they had come.

"You're not leaving!" One of growled grabbing hold of Flora's Arm and another one Marta.

"Let go or you'll be sorry." Marta struggled against the demon slamming her fist against his arm. The demon just laughed hauling Marta over his shoulder as the other demon had done to Flora.

"The boss'll be happy with us." One commented to the other. They carried the two girls off towards their hide out.

(Kurama's group)

It hadn't taken long to find the demons hide out and the demon hadn't been nearly as powerful as any one they had fought in the dark tournament. It bugged Kurama that Koenma had gotten worked up over a lower class demon like the one that lay bloody on the floor.

"Well that was a waste of time." Hiei glared at his teammates.

"Man what does Koenma take me for his clean up crew?" Yuske yelled cursing and Kuwabara just stayed quite like Kurama. Something was definitely way too easy about the whole mission. Some one was coming he could sense it and so could Hiei from the look on his face.

"Some ones coming." Kurama stated. The group pressed up against the walls preparing to surprise their opponent. The door creaked open as the two demons brought the girls in not noticing the group. The moment they set the girls down the demons met their fate. Quickly slashed down by Hiei's sword and Kurama's Rose whip. The two girls watched the scene readying them selves to fight these new people.

"Stay away from us!" Flora warned. Marta stood right beside her staring down these boys.

"Hold on ladies we're not going to hurt you." Koenma said. "We're here to help you."

"Then start by telling us where we are. What planet this is." Marta said keeping the chant for her illusion spell in mind.

"Your on Earth." Hiei answered then muttered something about how stupid humans were.

"Earth. This isn't even my realm. We're where Bloom grew up." Flora gasped. The boys looked at her oddly because of her statement. "Marta and I aren't from this realm something pulled us here from my home. The only reason we know of Earth is because my friend Bloom live here. But since I know where we are now, I can get us home." She explained.

"If there's demons after you it might want to stay here for a little." Koenma frowned. "Dealing with demons is what this team was formed for. That's Hiei, Kuwabara, Yuske, and Kurama." Koenma gestured back to the four men behind him. Marta's eyes widened when she saw Kurama. He looked just like the man in the story they had been looking at before all this happened.

"We appreciate your concern but we really should go home, we can hold our own right Marta." Flora turned to Marta with a smile.

"Actually I think staying here might not be a bad idea... I mean till we can figure out why we got here in the first place and it will give you a chance to see Bloom again." Flora pondered Marta's suggestion then nodded in agreement. She really did want to see Bloom again and maybe if they were lucky the others would come to Earth too.

"Why don't you come with me? I know some place you can stay." Kurama said. Koenma silently agreed with Kurama's decision to take the girls. Yuske already had enough trouble with Keiko and Kurama was calm and always thought first he'd be the least likely to put the girls in any further danger.

--------------------(Kurama's Home)-----------------------------------

"Mother I'm home! And I have some guest." Kurama called sliding his shoes off. "Come in." Marta and Flora looked around in awe. The house was pretty and there were tones of roses and other plants. Kurama's mother walked in to the living room were the three were.

"Hello, and who might you girls be?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I'm Flora and this is Marta." Flora introduced them.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls. Will they be staying with us Suichi?" She asked. Kurama nodded and acknowledge the confused looks on the girl's faces. "Well the guest room is upstairs will show it to them Suichi?"

"Of course mother." Kurama lead the girls up stairs.

"So is your name Suichi or Kurama?" Flora asked.

"Both actually. This is the guest room." Kurama opened the door revealing a simple room with a few flowers two widows and one large bed. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed... Or if you do one of you can have my room and I can sleep with my little brother."

"It's no problem." Marta said. Kurama excused himself and left the girls alone.

"Marta what's the real reason you said we should stay?" Flora asked now that Kurama was out of the room. Casting a small spell she called her suit case she had plan to unpack but never did along with Marta's.

"Don't you see! Kurama looks just like the boy in the book. We were brought here after liking at that book."

"But I don't under stand what him looking like the boy from the book has anything to do with this." Flora argued.

"You look like the girl and he looks like the boy. Don't you remember that part about how they found each other even though the girl had changed. I think that story may have something to do with this. I think Kurama and your fate are intertwined Flora." Flora shook her head disagreeing with what Marta said.

"I think your thinking about that book to much." Flora said turning to unpack her suitcase.

"Well Kurama is cute isn't he? Or why were you staring?" Marta teased. Flora blushed at the thought of being caught.

"Oh yeah!" She grabbed the pillow from her suit case and threw it hitting Marta square in the face.

"Hey!" Marta laughed grabbing the pillow and tossing it back then she grabbed the one on the guest bed defending her self from Flora attack the two of them laughing the whole time.

Author Note: One review and I'll update!


	3. Bloom!

Author's note: So sorry for the long wait on the update I've been busy and have a bad case of writers block.

Disclaimer: Don't own them… leave me alone now.

Warning: There will be some fights in the future and that's really all.

Chapter3) Hey Bloom!

As Flora woke up she could feel the hot sun on her face. She cracked open her eyes, sitting up as she did. Rubbing the sleep(1) from her eyes she swung her legs over the side on the bed.

"Morning Flora." Marta smiled setting down her suitcase that she had been unpacking when they were brought to earth.

"Marta you didn't use your magic where they could see did you? Bloom's told us the people from earth aren't used to seeing magic." Flora said walking over to Marta.

"I know and no one saw… but we needed clothes so I just cast a small spell to bring our suitcases here." Marta said handing Flora her bag. "And I used a communication spell to tell Bloom what's going on and to tell your mother that we're visiting Bloom."

" Thanks and what did Bloom say?" Flora asked.

"She going to meet us at Tokyo Tower at 3 o'clock today, and hopefully the other girls will be there to."

"You called them to?" Flora turned around so her back was to Marta and began to dress her self in fresh clothes. She put on her spaghetti strap green shirt that had flowers on the bottom of it and showed her flat stomach. Her pants were also green hugging low on her hips.

"No Bloom's going to." Marta smiled she knew that this outfit wasn't something Flora wore every day and that a certain red haired boy may have influenced her choice. Speaking of which, there was light tapping on the door.

"May I come in?" Kurama called.

"Of course." Marta opened the door and let him in.

"I just wanted to let you know that there's pancake down stair if you're hungry."

"That sounds great." Flora smiled shyly and was met with an equally shy one.

"Hey Kurama could you take us to Tokyo Tower we need to meet a friend of ours there." Marta asked and Kurama nodded.

"Sure… And I was kind of hoping to talk to you more on the attack to see if there's anymore information I can give to Kawiba." Kurama said trying to fight the blush that threatened to line his cheeks as his eyes locked with Flora's.

"That's fine, I'll let Flora fill you in then." Marta smiled grabbing the book with the woman who looked like Flora on it and headed for the door.

"What? Marta where are you going?" Flora asked a bit alarmed.

"Just to study this book." She smiled and left the two standing a lone in the room.

"Well…I uh…. I don't really know why they attacked us. We were looking at this book I have and then it just happened." Flora said sitting down on the bed.

"I see… What was the book about?" Kurama asked the more details they had the better. He took a seat next to her.

"Well it's was a love story about this flower goddess… Marta said she looked like me then something pulled us here and then we were attacked." Flora said staring at the floor. Feeling the weight of his eyes on her she turned to look at him. As soon as their eyes met everything seemed to stop, with the exception for their racing hearts. Kurama's eyes stood up so brightly against his red hair, he was truly hansom.

"Flora, would it be all right if I looked at this book?" Kurama asked moving a little closer. Flora nodded, both were sure what to say or do. Kiss her! That's what you should do! Yoko hissed in Kurama's mind. Kurama quickly moved away taking a spot by the door. "Well you're probably hungry so um, I'll let you go eat and if you need me I'll be outside in the garden." Kurama said and left. What the heck? She was all yours? Yoko yelled. I'm not you and I don't even know her! She's someone who needs our help not me chasing after her! Kurama sighed. Yoko was right though he did want to kiss her so badly.

Marta was already at the table when Flora came down. She was looking at the book with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, hello Flora. Just help yourself to the food." Kurama's mother smiled. Flora thanked her and took a seat next to Marta.

"Marta what did you find in there?" Flora asked as she cut up the two pancakes she had taken.

"Huh? Oh it's just that, when the goddess become mortal she still retained her powers but because her power was so great it only surfaces in her family every three hundred years or so. It also says that she was hunted for her powers even though she thought they were gone… Look!" Marta handed Flora the book pointing to the part she wanted Flora to read.

'Orchala never thought that so many would figure out that she was the flower goddess. No one but her love should have known, but they did. A power with no rival laid dormant in her, a power that could do almost anything. Yet Orchala had thought this power had been lost to her when she became mortal.'

"According to this the dragon fire is second to the power that you carry." Marta said awed by the story.

"What? Marta, I already told you I'm not this goddess or related to her there's no way!" Flora shook her head, she couldn't possibly be nearly as strong as this goddess.

"Why not? If the goddess herself didn't know she had it then how could you? And how do you explain the similarity between you two and not to mention her lover and Kurama? Flora I think that's why we were attacked you have the flower goddess' power! It makes sense if you ask me." Marta shut the book.

Author's Note: You know how it goes you review and I'll update hopefully faster then I have been. Also the (1) thing it's an expression I grew up with.


End file.
